


Vibrant Silver

by SwordLiger



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Kapkan is more of a cameo, Light Bondage, Male Vibrator, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Summary: Sorry if some parts seemed rushed, I had a tough time on some bits.





	Vibrant Silver

There wasn’t much you could do to surprise Mike. He was almost twice your senior and far more experienced than yourself. Not to mention he rarely relinquished control over your sexual encounters and anytime it seemed you were in control, it was because he allowed it. However your birthday was coming up and Thatcher could never refuse you on that day, no matter how outlandish the request.

However you couldn’t be so sure on this one, after all for Mike to give up all control would be far out of his limits. You had your ways to make him behave though. Mike’s colleague, whom you only knew as Kapkan, gave you a very  _ long _ list of things use should Mike try to fight back or get out of your birthday surprise. Though the Russian assured you not all things would be necessary, as he put it ‘Just giving you some options’.

After spending the two days before your birthday to purchase all the things Kapkan suggested, you felt your stomach tighten in excitement as the two of you headed home from a day of him pampering you more than usual. 

Once the two of you were home, Mike wasted no time in pouncing you from behind. His teeth and tongue ravaging the side of your neck and shoulder, no doubt leaving large bruises where he would come back up to kiss lightly. His hands were quick to find their way under your summer dress and onto your right thigh, his blunt nails dragging across the sensitive skin. Your skin rose as he caressed all the right spots, making you whimper as you swiftly became needing of more intimate attention.

As his hand began to raise higher up your thigh, you attempted to speak to him in between soft pants, “Wait, Mike.”

“Hmm?” He never stopped his caressing even as you asked for a moment.

“I want to try something new tonight.” You breathed the words best to your abilities.

“Is that so?”

You pushed his hands off and pried yourself out of his grip, “Yes. So you wait here and I will go get what we need.”

“What we need?” Mike looked at you with confused eyes, but let you do as you wished for the time being. He gave in and sat on the couch as you walked into the room to retrieve all the materials you had purchased days before. 

Only a moment passed before you came back out with the box of ‘toys’. You set them on the couch end, away from Mike’s clear view. Though his facial expression lit up, slightly, as he caught sight of things like rope, leather binds and what appeared to be a silver plug. 

“Now promise me, you will do everything I will say, ok? If not, it’s gonna get rough.” You chirped happily as you skipped back over to him.

Squinting his eyes, he leaned away from you, “Nothing is going in my arse.”

You couldn’t hold your laughs as you attempted to speak again, only to be cut off by your own laughter again. “No, no. It’s nothing like that. Now, strip and get on your knees.” You changed your tone instantly with the first demand.

Mike let out a snort as did as he was told, more than likely overly amused at your attempts to lead. He threw his shirt to the side before standing up to remove his pants and boxers, revealing his already rock hard erection. He finally lowered himself to his knees, keeping himself as tall as possible. 

“Now rule number one. No touching with your hands. Show me how skilled that mouth really is, pet.” You leaned down, your lips teasing his own as you laid out the second rule. “Rule number two, no fighting to get back in control. I’m leading this one, got it?” He merely nodded in response. “Good.” You were quick to take off your own clothes, eliciting a soft hum of appreciation from Mike. 

Grabbing the back of his head, you pulled him towards your exposed belly. He quickly placed a soft kiss on your stomach before leaning down, placing a trail of kisses leading down to your thigh. As he continued, your nails massaged his scalp, encouraging him to continue. 

You noticed one of his hands begin to rise, no doubt to pull you closer, “No, no. Remember, mouth only.” He groaned with annoyance as he tried to keep his hands down. This rule alone was enough to irritate Mike, as one of his favorite things to do is trace all of your curves and feel all that he can.

Thatcher lowered himself more, leaning under you, tracing the area around your clit with his tongue. He did this a few times before letting his tongue slip between your folds and pressing over the small nub. You wiggled with arousal as he teased the sensitive nerve bundle. Instinctively, his hand went to the small of your back to hold you still. 

The hand you had against his head quickly tightened around his hair as you pulled him back, “Can’t follow rules now can you, Baker?” Releasing his hair, you backed away and walked over to the box you set down earlier. You pulled out a pair of leather wrist binds. Kapkan swore these to be better and more fun than normal handcuffs.

Walking back over to him, you bent over his shoulder to speak into his ear, “Hands behind your back. If you can’t control yourself, I’m going to have to do it for you.” With great hesitation, Thatcher placed his hand behind his back, with a very infuriated look on his face. You ignored his cold glare as you fastened the buckles to where he would have no chance of wiggling free.

Mike grunted as the binds dug into his wrist when he tested their strength. “Is this what you meant by ‘rough’? Because you and I both know this is child’s play for me.”

“I do know, but this is just the tip of the iceberg. Kapkan gave me plenty of ideas with his recommendations for all different kinds of binds.” You chuckled as you walked back in front of him.

Mike cursed the Russian under his breath and groaned loudly as the binds dug further into his wrists. “Are these really necessary?” He questioned as he shifted his shoulders, trying to loosen them just enough to break free. 

“Well, if you had done as I said, then no. But you disobeyed and so on they went.” You teased as you stood over him . “And since you did disobey, it’s time for some punishment.” Grabbing his chin, you saw the anger in his eyes. Normally this played out in a different way, he was usually the one controlling the situation and here he was kneeling before you, bound like a prisoner. “Don’t be mad, pet. I’ll make sure it is still enjoyable for you.”

He huffed loudly as you released his chin and walked back over to a small plastic box. He tried to crane his neck far enough to see what you were grabbing. Once you turned around, he noticed a small metallic looking object in your hand, shaped like a pill but much larger, with a cord hanging off one end. Mike wanted to ask what that was, but feared the answer as he also noticed a small elastic band in your hand.

You two exchanged looks, almost telepathically understanding what the other was thinking. “Now. Hold still.” He did his best to listen, but as you grabbed for his now limp cock he scooted his hips back best he could while kneeling. Thatcher’s breath hitched as your eyes shot up, your brow furrowed but a devilish smirk across your face. “Still not listening, huh? Don’t worry, we have plenty of things to tie you down with.”

You took the small ‘pill’ and placed it against his cock, followed by the elastic that strapped it securely in place under the tip of his dick. Once you were sure it would stay, even if he twitched like mad, you stood back up and walked to the table, grabbing ankle cuffs and a spreader bar, something you thought Kapkan mad for suggesting, but now glad he did. He growled as you walked behind him, securely fastening the buckles around his ankles to prevent him breaking loose.

Once he was surely not going anywhere, you walked back up to face him. His face bore a deep red, from either his anger or his loss of power for the night, you weren’t sure. But you were sure you were going to enjoy tonight, “Ready?” He snorted like an enraged bull as he couldn’t say no and he sure as hell was not ready. “Good. Then get to licking, pet. I need to get back into it myself otherwise it’s not as fun.” Grabbing the back of his head, you pulled him towards your exposed labia. 

Not wanting his position to not get anymore humiliating, he obeyed. His wide tongue stretching out as far as it could, pressing between your folds, teasing at your entrance. You shuddered as the sensation sent a deep chill up your spine. The hitching in your breath only caused Thatcher to scoff, knowing that your little facade could be broken by his tongue alone. 

Mike pressed another hard pass over you, causing a loud, tense huff to exhale from you. Encouraged by the sounds he was coaxing out, he lowered his upper body, attempting to get a better angle, and sharpened his tongue. Thatcher pressed his tongue as deep into your folds as he could, eliciting a low whimper from you. He didn't continue for long before straightening up again, stretching his back and neck best he could, “You know, if you sat down, I could do this a lot better.” 

You looked down at him, slightly annoyed that he stopped, but unable to fight his statement. You quickly ran over to the dining room, pulling one of the chairs from the kitchen. You placed it in front of the still kneeling Thatcher and sat down, the cold surface causing a twitch in your thighs and lower back. “There. Now get back to it.”

Mike scoffed as he continued to let you take the lead, “As you wish.” Pressing another thick pass along your folds, he didn’t take long to push his tongue as far as it would go into you. You hummed unamused as he tried the age old trick he performed on you many times before. 

Annoyed by your reaction, Thatcher growled lowly before curling his tongue inside you before pulling it out. A small squeak was all he managed out of you as you fought to keep your composure. “Come on, pet, is that all you have to offer now?” Your voice trembled as the anticipation of what he would do next killed you a little bit.

Mike raised his head, his eyes were narrow and a smirk lay across his face. A mere scoff was his response before he pressed a soft kiss on your labia, trailing his kisses up to your thigh. Using his front teeth, he nipped at the sensitive skin forcing high pitched whimpers with each bite. He followed the bites with soft kisses to ease the stinging. 

As he turned his focus to your other thigh, he shifted his shoulders trying to force those binds off once again. You noticed the small gesture and your ecstasy laced face turned stern. “Trying to break free again?!” Mike said nothing as he watched the drastic change in your expression. “Well if this is too soft of a punishment for you, perhaps I need to take it up a step.” You grabbed his hair, and forced his head away as you stood up. 

You kicked the chair away before bending over to grab the cord attached to the ‘pill’. Mike pushed down a hard swallow as you plugged the cord into a nearby outlet. The ‘pill’ vibrated quickly signalling it was working. Wincing harsly, Mike inhaled sharply as the odd sensation ran down to his balls. “What the fuck?!”

“What did you think it was, pet?” You flashed your teeth to him in a wide grin. “Now be good and I’ll make it enjoyable.” 

Thatcher let out a low grumble as he now noticed the a small remote in your hand. You clicked the switch up to the lowest setting, causing Thatcher to growl lowly. He held his mouth closed as he tried to stifle his growls. The growls quickly changed to short shallow breaths; Mike tried to control himself, but his stiffening cock made it apparent he wouldn’t be able to do that for long.

“Acting tough now, are we? Don’t worry, we’ll break you yet.”

“You’re lucky I’m bound. Otherwise this would be very diff-,” He gasped loudly as you set the device to its maximum setting for a few seconds before turning it down again. 

A chuckle escaped you as you took a step closer towards him, “What was that? Now, I don’t want any back talk. Otherwise, we crank that bad boy up. Got it?”

Thatcher could only clench his teeth as his anger clearly expressed itself on his face. He sat up straight, putting on the best act he could as his cocked twitched and throbbed under the constant vibration of the pill. Though as the seconds passed, his breathing became labored as he could feel the well in his stomach instinctually rising at the stimulation. 

“Oh you are a stubborn one, huh?” Turning the knob slightly, you could hear the small pill grow louder as it vibrated harder. Thatcher winced as he leaned forward, trying to control himself as he panted. A sly smirk crossed your face as you walked around to face him straight on. 

Thatcher looked up at you, red plastering his face as he was now panting heavily, dick fully erect and dripping a small bead of precum. His angered look was slowly starting to soften, his once furrowed brow now turning slightly upwards. After a few seconds, he threw his head back down, trying not to let any moans or whimpers escape him, though his breathing told you he wouldn’t hold this tough guy shell for long.

The knob clicked two more times, you were now in it to push Mike to his limits. He groaned loudly as his cock twitched to the rapid change of pace, “Fuck.” The growled word restored your confidence in his current punishment. Mike was now shaking, fighting to keep his composure. He held his head up, his expression no longer stern or furious but strained and a tad bit lustful.

You cocked your head slightly at his expression change, “Come on, pet, just give in and I promise you will enjoy it.” You squatted before him, grabbing his chin and pressing your lips to his for a small reassuring kiss, “Trust in me.” 

Thatcher grumbled as he faced the fact he had to trust you. His hands were bound behind his back and his ankles were practically immobilized by the bar in between them. A measly nod was all he gave as he relaxed his shoulders and sat back on his feet.

Once you were sure he had truly relaxed into the vibrating sensation, you turned the knob up a few more clicks. Mike let out a loud groan as his whole body tensed up, trying to adapt to the trembling sensation. His groans grew louder as the sensation was now travelling to his thighs and taint.

You merely smirked as you turned the knob slowly, all the way up. Thatcher writhed heavily as he moaned uncontrollably, “Ahhh, fuck.” You noticed his cock twitching rapidly, no doubt getting close to release. Kneeling in front of Mike, you grabbed the his shaft and began stroking it slowly, very contrasting to the intense vibrating against the tip. 

Mike leaned forward, resting his head against your shoulder, his pants and moans falling onto your neck. His cock and stomach hardening even more under the blissful sensations he had fully given into. A hot, wet string of saliva began to trail from his mouth as he furiously twitched in your hand.

You were highly confused on why he was panting so manically and now drooling over you, literally. Your hand sped up a tiny bit trying to get him to release. Mike merely moaned loudly into your ear, before clenching his teeth together. ‘Wait, is he purposefully denying himself?’ 

“P-p-please.” He stuttered over the word, “Please keep going.” A large grin crawled over your face, you did as he asked unable to deny, you loved seeing him this vulnerable. Turning your head, you place small kisses over his neck, causing a mixture of sounds to emit from him, from grunts to small whimpers.

“Oh fuck!” He shouted the phrase before biting down on your shoulder, cause you to whence harshly, as his whole body froze. His cum shot out onto both of your chests before it began to run over the still vibrating pill and onto the floor. As he began to get relief from his orgasm, he released your shoulder and continued to breathe heavily on the wounded spot.

“See that wasn’t so bad was it.” You exclaimed as you removed the elastic band and pill from his cock. “And my, my this is quite the mess you made. Didn’t know you were one for denial.”

His face was plastered red as he continued to lean against you, “Don’t talk about it. Now would you please unbind me.”

You chuckled as you nodded and unbuckled all his binds.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some parts seemed rushed, I had a tough time on some bits.


End file.
